1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to networks.
2. Related Art
Network systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication, including network switches.
A network switch is typically a multi-port device where each port manages a point-to-point connection between itself and an attached system. Each port can be attached to a server, peripheral, input/output subsystem, bridge, hub, router, or another switch. The term network switch as used herein includes a Multi-Level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis to route data packets.
A network switch port may be routinely taken offline for maintenance, credit loss, and reconfiguration of virtual lanes, for collecting statistics or any other reason. It is desirable to reduce packet loss when a port is taken offline and then brought online.